Trapped in the Game
by MorgAna Star
Summary: Marianna Lacrosse from the ATD, Assassins Training Department, has a trick up her sleeve that only Chris knows about. She also has a love for danger and action. When the world needs her help the most will she join forces with Loki merely for the danger? Chris will most certainly follow her if she joins Loki and John might as well. Is her 'trick' enough to ensure a victory for Loki?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in the Game

Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you were losing yourself to a mask you put on for everyone else? That's how I feel. Or at least how I felt until I met someone who brought me out from behind my mask. I met him in the least expected way, while training as an assassin.

April 17, 2000 8:30am  
ATD Practice Fields and Living Quarters

"Maria!" "Ya?" "Meet your new partner, John." "Get killed on your own watch." "That's the spirit!" I rolled my eyes and James walked away leaving John by himself. "Umm, I'm John?" "Don't ask me." "No I meant I am John." "Good for you, you know your name." I turned back to practicing my archery. "Umm..." I closed my eyes, counted to three, turned and forced a smile on my face, "Okay. Three rules: don't get me killed with you, don't piss anyone off, and don't disturb me unless necessary while I'm training!" I went back to shooting my long bow. "It's just I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do..." "You want something to do? Alright, stand over there I'll shoot arrows at you and you have to dodge them. Oh, and don't get killed." "Maria! Don't kill the newbie so soon!" "Chris. He's annoying!" Chris smirked. "If I kiss you will it stop?" "Eewww!" I laughed and Chris made a mock hurt face, "Just one kiss couldn't hurt!" I giggled, "No, it couldn't hurt me, you I'm not so sure about." I pressed the flat side of one of my daggers to my lips, smiling at him. "Nevermind!" He looked scared for a moment then we burst out laughing.

Okay there are two people I'm me around, both from the ATD, Assassin Training Department. John and Chris. John's my partner and Chris is the ATD boss' assistant. Chris and I have been assassins since we were three. Chris has been here longer than me though, he's 19 and I'm 17. He was promoted to boss' assistant when he was 17. I'm a 1st class officer! I was promoted last year. This is the ranking in the ATD: the boss has the highest rank, then the assistant boss, then the 1st class officers (there are only 3 including me), 2nd class officers (these are the partners of the 1st class officers and there are also 3), 3rd class officers (they are like the clean up squad 20 of them), and the lowest ranking assassins are the minors. There are currently over a thousand minors. Back to the day I met John.

April 17, 2000 9:00 am  
ATD Practice Fields and Living Quarters

"-And this is our room." "What?!" "What?" "B-but you're a... a girl!" "No, really? I just noticed." Chris, who was following us in amusement, snorted. John blushed, "I mean how can we share a room if you're a girl and I'm a boy?" "Like this, we're sharing a room! Any other intelligent questions?" Chris' whole face twitched and then he fell over howling with laughter. "If you really don't like this arrangement you can sleep in the hallway. More space for me." "... I'll sleep in there..." I smirked, "You sure? The floor's not that hard, just make sure not to trigger any of the traps or we'll have to pick bits of you off the floor if there's anything left for your funeral." I saw all the blood drain from his face just as Chris regained his composure. "She's not joking you know. Once when I was going to surprise her for her birthday I ended up in the hospital for a month, just from stepping on the wrong spot." I grinned and if possible John got even paler. "Just kidding. He was only in the hospital for two weeks!" Chris snickered, "That's supposed to make him feel better?" I glared.

At first I thought John was a wimp but he managed to prove me wrong on our first mission. It was about three months after that day. Our mission was to kill this guy the German police thought was the head of the German mafia and to obtain any information about his contacts.

November 3, 2000 5:00 am  
Somewhere in the middle of Germany.

"That's who they want us to kill? That guy looks like he has trouble getting to the fridge let alone being able to survive as head of the German mafia. They should've just sent one of the minors." I yawned, "Let's just get this over with." John still hadn't said anything, he just nodded. "Okay. You walk in through the front door and take out any guards or security he might have and I'll go through the back door and do the same. Whoever gets to him first gets to kill him. Deal?" "Deal."

I guess he really is the head of the German mafia. There was surprisingly a lot of guards this'll still be easy though. Shit! They've all got machine guns. Okay, that I did not expect. I had encountered this before but John might not have. I sighed, and pulled out a hand gun. I didn't like shooting people without warning but I wanted to end this fast so that's what I did. In about three minutes they were all dead either shot through the head or chest or they had a dagger through their throat. I climbed over the bodies and sprinted towards the front door to make sure John's alright.

"Holy shit! You did all this? Bit messy, though..." I looked at the bits of guards all over the room with disgust. I looked back at John and grinned, "Guess I can't call you a wimp anymore, eh?" He laughed, "Nope. After all I did this for you." I laughed too, "I'm not sure whether to be happy or disgusted. Well, c'mon we still gotta kill that fat guy." We left the room carefully walking around and over the parts of guards splattering the room.

We walked into the boss' office together. "Did you find anything out?" I nodded, "Fatty screams like a girl, spends most of his money on expensive prostitutes and the rest on poor quality guns. Also most of his contacts are stripper clubs. The only useful information I found was that one of his contacts was an eraser." Erasers are people who make fake IDs, create new identities, forge passports and the like. They are the people you go to if you want to disappear. "Okay. Here's your share of the reward, dismissed." "Sir."

That was our first mission... Not the most preferable and especially not the cleanest mission. The reward was sweet though, 50 grand for each of us!

It's funny the two people I'm closest to have almost completely different personality's. Chris is a playboy who flirts with every girl he sees and John is normally serious with everyone except Chris and I and he only flirts with me. Chris kills neatly and normally makes it fast for his victim and John's kills are messy and fast for him which isn't necessarily fast for his victim. Chris is always really talkative and friendly and John is normally quiet and hostile in public. Chris treats me like his girlfriend and John treats me either like his little sister or his best friend. Normally they get along but sometimes they fight and it's really amusing when they fight 'cause they fight over the stupidest things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

August 9, 2001 6:00 am

ATD Chris' Office

"Why did you call us here, Chris? If you wanted a kiss you'd have just called me so why both of us? If it's about having a threesome I already told you no!" Chris laughed, "As much as I want to have a threesome with you, no. I got a call from some guy in America. He wanted to request you two for a special mission. This package has all the details and you can decline if you want." "Why would they give us this much info and then let us decline?" I asked. Most missions you had to decide to accept before our clients gave us anymore than a vague sentence about what we had to do. Chris shrugged, "Who knows but if you accept then I will be joining you. Also I need your answer by tomorrow at midnight." "Kay. See ya, Chris." "Bye."

ATD John and Ana's room

"So basically we have to kill a god, Loki, who's intent on taking over the world. Well, now we know why they gave us so much info with the option of declination. Who'd wanna take on a god even if they are high-ranking assassins?" "So do you wanna do it?" I grinned at John, "I wonder whether this Loki could use any assassins? Given both options, helping Loki or umm... non-magic heroes, who would you choose? I know Chris would help Loki." John paused, "Both mean lots of action, danger, and adventure, so whichever you and Chris choose." I laughed, "Now we just have to find this elusive Loki."

ATD back at Chris' office

"Hey, Chris?" "Ana." I smirked, "I know you looked through the info too and I wanna know how do you think we can contact Loki?" Chris grinned, "I say we just go to America and wait for him to make an appearance. Why did I have a feeling you'd ask that?" "Maybe 'cause you know me so well." "Ya, I do don't I. So how 'bout that thr-" "No!" "Fine, fine. Tell John to pack his bags. We're leaving for America tomorrow at 8:00 am... Did you make it...?" "Ya." Chris looked relieved, "Good, now we can at least use double attack." "No one, not until after... Right?" "Right." "I'll go tell John to pack then. We'll come by later to discuss travel, cost, hotels, etc." "I'll be waitin for ya, sweetheart. If ya ever need to relieve your stress you know where to find me." He winked smirking. I rolled my eyes, "You're so excited about this mission or staying in the same hotel room as me that you're falling back into your accent." "The latter and I know you find my accent sexy." "Mmm, maybe. Bye Chris."

August 10, 2001 8:15 am

In an airplane about to depart from a London airport

"How the hell did you get us first-class tickets?" John was staring around the first-class section in amazement. I laughed, "Sit down and close your mouth, John. Chris and I don't need our reward money so we have millions to spend on more independent missions like this one." John sat down for about ten seconds before standing up again. I sighed and Chris laughed. "We will be departing in 5 minutes. Everyone please take your seats." John sat down again but he was still bouncing in his seat. I snorted, "It was worth buying first-class tickets just for Johns reaction." Chris smirked, "Yep. Hey, John. I thought your reaction was so funny I videotaped it! Wait 'till the rest of the ATD sees this." John stopped bouncing and instead lunged at Chris trying to get the phone away from him. I sighed this plane ride couldn't finish fast enough. "So, will you Ana?" I looked blankly at John, "What?" John hesitated glanced at Chris' phone and said, "Will you kiss Chris, please?" "What?!" "He said he'll delete the video if you kiss him." I growled before leaning across to Chris. Right before he could kiss me I snatched his phone from him threw it to John and whacked him in the back of his head. Chris pouted, "That's not fair, Ana! You know you're my only weakness!" I scoffed, "Ya, me and every other girl with a big chest." Chris grinned, "You don't mind do you?" I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully.

August 10, 2001 4:00 pm

A hotel in New York, Suite 207

"Ana! You and I get the bed closer to the balcony." "Why do I have to share a bed with you? You and John should share or even John and I,he's not perverted." Chris laughed, "Too bad. You're stuck with me, princess." I sat on the corner of the bed opposite him and sulked. It was just us in the bedroom 'cause John was in the shower. I felt Chris crawl over to me and wrap his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled, "Soon?" "Soon." He replied. I nodded satisfied. He grinned, "I love you." "I know... Let's just concentrate on finishing this mission first. We can't have that, our past, anything hold us back." "I know, but don't you want to just go back to those days?" "I wish. I wish." There was a pause and I hoisted my smile back up, "C'mon we should do some research on Loki." Chris nodded.

"Wow. All this is research just on Loki?" I looked up at John, "On him, anyone, and anything related to him. Hey, Chris. I'm gonna shower now. Also can you order pizza for dinner we can go out to eat tomorrow." Chris nodded solemnly but as soon as I turned around I heard him and John cheering. I smiled and went to take a shower. It really would be horrible to say goodbye to John...No! I have to concentrate on this mission right now! I sighed Chris is right, it was so much better back then. Before that betrayal, before that war, before having to hide in this world, before the ATD, before all that. When we could be happy and carefree... Not now. Not ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank You DarkLight2589 for reading, faving, and following! My first fave and follow for this story, I'm so happy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! ^u^

Chapter 3

August 11, 2001 9:00 am

New York hotel Suite 207

Loki still hadn't made any appearance even though it had been 2 days since we arrived. I'm impatient today, something Chris and John were quick to point out. :P to Chris and John. Chris yawned, "Let's go eat somewhere nice then go sightseeing." John and I nodded in agreement. I looked over Chris appraisingly, "You have to put a shirt on before I'm letting you go anywhere." Chris grinned and John laughed whispering something in Chris' ear. Chris laughed as well but pulled a shirt on. I packed my black messenger bag while they talked. We aren't going anywhere fancy so I'm wearing jeans and a tight black long-sleeve shirt. I also had on a black fleece scarf and black stiletto pumps which went well with my dark brown hair. On overcast days like these most people dressed warm as it was getting really cold, a sign of the coming winter.

When Chris was finally ready, he had to do first one thing then another, him and John exchanged grins again. Weird...? I went to open the door and suddenly Chris picked me up princess style, John snickered and opened the door, and carried me down the hall and finally put me down in the elevator earning himself a whack on the head. I gave John a whack too seeing as this was obviously all his idea. They snickered as I glared at them. At least now I know why they were smirking earlier.

I continued to sulk when we reached the restaurant, it had a breakfast buffet! The food was delicious and I was in a much better mood by the time we finished but I still ignored them. By now they were trying to get me to stop sulking... I ignored all their attempts. I can hold grudges if I like! The sightseeing was amazing and it was getting harder to ignore their now desperate attempts to make me smile. All in all people we were starting to stare as we finished our tour of Lincoln Center. I can imagine why. Two teenage boys pulling funny faces and saying random things jumping around a teenage girl with an annoyed scowling look on her face, occasionally whacking one of them.

It was ironic really, we spent hours and hours searching where we might find Loki and here he is standing in front of us doubled over in laughter... At us... Chris and John had identical looks, somewhere between surprise and shock, closer to shock, on their faces. I merely glared annoyedly at Loki. When he finally caught his breath still laughing at us, he looked first at Chris then John then me and, upon seeing my glare, stopped laughing. It sounded something like this, "Hahahaha-aaaa..." It was actually quite funny, pity I didn't feel very humorous at the moment. Chris looked at me curiously and he too froze at my expression. John seeing Chris' face didn't bother to look he just stayed very still. Now, as much as I felt like ripping someone's head off, I was PMSing, I forced my expression to change from hostile to a cheerful, friendly smile. Instead of looking relieved however, Loki simply managed to look more terrified. At this I dropped all pretense of happiness and replaced it with a scowl. Now he chose to look relieved. Chris stepped in front of me, quickly giving me a shut up and stop changing your expression look, and spoke to Loki, "Loki, Norse god of mischief, nice to meet you. I'm L- owww!" I kicked him hard in the shins. He glared at me and I just glared right back. He looked away first. I shot him one last glare before turning to Loki, "That's Chris, assistant boss of the ATD. I'm Marianna, 1st class officer of the ATD, and that's John 2nd class officer of the ATD. We were originally given a job offer from the group of morons the 'Avengers' to kill you. We figured it'd be more exciting to work with you, so we're here to ask if you could use any help. We have... unique... abilities. That you might find beneficial." Loki looked surprised at first then looked like he was trying to decide whether to be offended, amused, or happy. Which then again he probably was. After a considerable amount of 'difficult' debating, Loki finally decided on amused. I rolled my eyes at Chris who smirked. When Loki didn't say anything John cleared his throat, "Maria asked you if you could use any help... Are all gods this slow?" Chris couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst out laughing. I snorted and Loki glared, "How did you even find out what I look like? Those idiots wouldn't send you my picture if they let you decline." I smirked, "First intelligent thing you've said, we hacked their database. So, will you accept our offer?" Loki paused, considering, "Fine. What do you want? Money?" Chris and I exchanged smirks and spoke as one, "Land." "Huh?" "If you win the war we get equal shares of the land. That also means we will be equals with you before, during, and after the war." Loki scowled and hesitated thinking it over, "Fine." "Here." I handed him a phone. He looked at me then the phone and back, confused. I rolled my eyes, "It's so you can contact us. It has where we're staying, a password to access the idiot's database, a tracker that shows our whereabouts, and one that shows us where you are." "wow..."

~-~-~-~- August 11, 2001 7:00 pm.

~-~-~-~- New York Hotel Suite 207

"You're an idiot!" John was in the shower leaving Chris to face my anger alone. "What did I do?" "You almost told Loki, asshole! We threw those people away when he betrayed us and we had to come here! Don't bring back the past, we don't need that to haunt us as well!" Chris' face softened and he held me to him as though I might disappear if he let go, "I know. I'm sorry. We're not going back, not again. Now I'm Chris and you're Marianna, not anyone else." I let him hold me partly because I missed when he did that more often and partly because I too felt as though he'd disappear if I let him out of my sight, "... Do you think he meant it when he told me he loved me before he did... that?" Chris' arms tightened around me for a second that was so brief I wasn't sure whether I'd imagined it or not, "I don't know, Maria. I don't know... Maria?" "mmm?" "If... If he meant it would you feel the same...?" "...I always did... I just never told anyone 'cause I was afraid of how he might reply and then... And then it was too late." I thought I felt something warm and wet fall on my shoulder but I must've imagined it. "I thought you'd say that. I just didn't think..." He whispered, his voice hoarse. Chris paused before speaking again, "When I tell you I love you and you say I know, what do you mean?" I shifted slightly, "I mean I love you like a brother of course. You love me like a sister and I love you like a brother. Perfect isn't it?" "...ya...Perfect..."

August 11, 2001 10:00 pm.

New York Hotel Suite 207

The lights were out and we were trying to sleep. I felt Chris roll over and wrap his arms around me. "I'm a bit stressed tonight. Why don't you give me a bl-" I elbowed him in the guts before he could finish his obscene sentence. "Get a room, morons." I heard John mutter, "Oh, this is a room... With me in it! Get your own fucking room!" Chris snickered, "He's right Maria we should get our own room to fuck each-other in. Oof!" I whacked him, "In your dreams, sex maniac!" "Ah, but that's what you like about me." "No I d-" "Shut the fuck up!" We both looked at John and snickered before complying and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

August 12, 2001 11:17 am

New York Hotel Suite 207

I'm happy, now I have something to do! Loki just called us and said he wanted one of us to go spy on the Avengers! Chris and John are having a conversation with the invisible stars circling their heads and I'm off to go do something!

Getting in undetected was so easy I wasn't sure this was the right place at first! I finally recognized it when I spotted Tony Stark (the oh so famous Iron Man) walking down the hall, then again how many giant flying ships are there? Smirking I followed him silently and was eventually led to what looked like a meeting room. I saw the girl who was also a super high class spy, or some shit, as well as the freak who turned into a green monster. I didn't see bullseye or whatever so I guess Loki already got him and that genius old guy. I also saw that weird guy who sometimes wears stars and stripes and the girl commander who looks like a pretty boy wearing makeup.

I stayed there for 4 hours and all they talked about was a tesseract I could build in my sleep and Loki and how the Norse gods couldn't even watch him, like he was some little snot covered kid who likes to poke dogs with a stick.

After 12 hours I couldn't stand listening to their idiotic plans and was about to leave when something actually interesting happened. Apparently that idiot Loki was in Germany not even attempting to hide himself.

August 13, 2001 5:29 am

Avenger's Flying Ship

"Where have you been?!" I asked Chris and John in a heated whisper. We were hiding outside where Loki had been 'caged'. Chris glared back at me, "It's not fucking easy to fly from New York to Germany fast enough then to somehow board a freaking flying ship undetected!" "You could've been h-" "Shut up! There gonna notice somethings up, shut up." John whispered looking from Chris to me the back. I growled but complied. Once the spy girl walked out I went in to talk to Loki.

He looked up but did a double take when he saw it was me, "What are you still doing here?" I rolled my eyes, "You told me to spy, I did. Also when I heard your conversation with the redhead girl I'm glad I did. You're an idiot you know that. I can't believe she got info out of you that easily. Oh well, you're plan will still work anyway. That metal guy will make sure it does, his self obsession is actually useful!" Loki looked slightly amused, "Oh, hawkeye's coming to destroy their ship so I'd get out soon if I were you." Oh his name was hawkeye… Eh I like bullseye better. "Ya, I'll go soon but first I wanna meet those Chitauri who are helping you!" Loki looked taken aback at that, "W-what?" "I want to meet the Chitauri." I repeated slowly as if talking to a child with ADD. "How do- what do you mean?" I sighed, "I heard Thor telling the bunch of weirdos you had allies called Chitauri. They're from the next universe right? I wanna meet them." "How do you know all that? Thor isn't stupid enough to tell them all that." I shrugged. He glowered for a moment before relenting, "Fine, but how will you see them you're not a god." I smirked and motioned for Chris and John to come in, "Well all we should have to do is touch that spear of yours from them and if you go there we'll be taken along as well." "..." "C'mon, let's go!" "Shut up."

"Wow." I looked at John, "You're easily impressed." "Shut up." Hmm, I seem to be getting told that a lot, how strange. "You brought mortals, Loki." I froze. I knew that voice, knew it before and know it now. Chris had frozen too.

I thought he died. I thought that it was all gone, everything. Not anymore. Thankfully he hadn't recognized us. We had to leave now Chris knew as well and we exchanged a glance. John hadn't even heard him.

"I did. The girl insisted." I was panicking as he turned to look at me. Please don't notice. Please don't remember. Please, please. Shit! He smirked and took off his mask so we could all see him clearly. Loki was shocked as he'd no doubt expected a hideous face or a monster-creature thing instead.

"Lady Aries, fancy seeing you here. I'm glad you were not killed back then." I didn't speak, didn't move, didn't even breathe. He looked at Chris next, "Oh, I wouldn't have minded if you had died, Leo." Chris' response was a growl causing him to chuckle. He turned to John, who had just noticed his presence, last, "Oh, you actually are a mortal." John looked confused, "Huh?" If this hadn't been the situation that remark would have actually seemed funny. If we get out of this within 15 minutes all completely fine I will laugh about nothing for days! Okay not the best bribe to the universe but still the fact that I of all people was doing it meant something.

"Lady Aries, how have you been? I understand you're an assassin for mortals now?" I swallowed, "Scorpio. I've been fine. Much better before I came here and saw you." Normally at the Court of the Zodiacs I'd have to be polite, however I was currently talking to the one who killed everyone but Leo and I. I think I can be rude.

Scorpio merely laughed, "I see you are taking advantage of the fact that we are no longer at court." I scowled, "Yes, but you are talking as if we're in court. Stop fucking dancing around the point!" He smirked, "If I remember correctly, that was one of the many things you managed to best everyone at." I growled. "I do hope that living with mortals for a mere 17 years has not affected you that greatly?" "It wasn't the mortals you idiot! They weren't the ones who killed everyone!" "Ah, but it wasn't everyone you and I are still alive and so, unfortunately, is Leo." Chris glared at him, "We're going, Erisity!" "So soon? Oh well, I will come and see you again." Scorpio spoke to me even though it was Chris who had announced our departure.

"Wait. Get John too, we can't leave him here." I tapped Chris' arm and he let go of my hand so I could grab John before we disappeared.


End file.
